Chicks
by athousandyellowdaisies
Summary: Alternate Ending to That Damn Donna Reed Show. JavaJunkie!
1. Denied

-1Chapter 1

"_You really do have a chick loose in here." _

"_Yeah, I told you I had a chick loose in here. There she goes by the kitchen!"_

_(They run after Stella.) _

"_Don't step on her!" _

"_She cut right in front of me." _

"_OK, well she's being graded so let's not squash her." _

"_Well then tell her to watch where she's going." _

_(Later)_

"_I swear, she went over there." _

"_We looked over there."_

"_Well, she went under that chair and she didn't come out." _

"_We moved the chair, we searched the floor, nothing."_

" _Well then she went under the chair and through a hole in the floor." _

"_There is no hole in the floor." _

"_Well maybe there was a hole in the floor and she crawled through it and fixed it." _

"_So she's a super intelligent chick with great physical and deductive skills?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Oh, this is not a chick I want to find." _

"_Hey, Luke, what did you mean earlier?"_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_When you got here. You made some comment about me not really having a chick in the house." _

"_Hmm." _

"_I mean, if I didn't have a chick here, why did you think I was calling?" _

"_No, I thought you were calling about the chick." _

"_It didn't seem like it." _

"_Well maybe it didn't seem like it but it was." _

"_Was what?" _

"_Was what I thought -- can we just keep looking?" _

"_OK. I just still think that -- "_

"_There she is." _

"_Where?" _

"Over there!", he pointed, as they both dashed for the coffee table. "We'll surround her. You go on that end, and I'll go on this one." They both squatted on opposite ends of the short table. "Alright, on the count of three we'll grab her. One, Two, Th-"

At that moment Stella chirped, startling Lorelai, who jumped and crashed her head into the table. "Ow, Damn it!"

"Lorelai, are you ok?…Ouch!", Luke jumped instantaneously after her, hitting his head against the table. They both laid down under the coffee table, trying to clear the massive headaches that now resided in their heads. With a chirp, Stella hopped onto Luke's head, and Lorelai burst out laughing and Luke couldn't help but join in.

"Come here, trouble", Lorelai ordered the chick as she rolled over and picked her up. Glancing down she noticed just how close she was to Luke. For the second time this night she had an urge to lean over the few miniscule inches and connect their lips, to have his prickly five o'clock shadow rub her soft skin.

"Mom, Apricot is missing!", and for the second time that night her urge was denied.

**AN: Not the best I know, but I'm still learning. I haven't quite figured out what to do so, all ideas will be greatly appreciated!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Apricot

-1Chapter 2

"_Mom, Apricot is missing!", and for the second time that night her urge was denied. _

"The house is a mess! What happened here. Luke, what are you-oh. You, ohhh-", Rory stammered.

"What? No! No.", Lorelai exclaimed knowing exactly what was running through her daughter's mind. Turning to Luke she saw his face go from his fading summer tan to fire engine red in less then two seconds, and could feel hers mimic it. "Um… missing bird, Luke helped-"

"Stella's missing?"

Thankful for the distraction Lorelai said, "No, she's right here, when I got home she was gone, so I called Luke, and, and-", realizing she put Luke back into the conversation, she sidetracked to, "and we gotta go find Apricot!"

"I think I'm gonna leave", Luke interrupted.

"Wait, no. Luke I-", Lorelai started.

"Yeah?"

She _wanted_ to say something about their two almost somethings that night, if you consider them anything, and _wanted_ to ask him what he truly meant earlier, but dread hindered her from inquiring it. Dread from the thoughts, '_Maybe I'm completely imagining everything. Maybe he didn't mean anything earlier, maybe I'm overanalyzing it, maybe-_'

"Lorelai?"

Finally coming to her senses she whispered, "Never mind. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Luke sighed, as he walked off in the raw autumn night's air, lost in thought about that evening's events. Little did he know, Lorelai was studying his every step, every movement, every swing of his arm, until Rory interrupted her fantasy.

"Mom, Apricot?" Rory questioned, not letting her mother know that she noticed the way she had been gazing at Luke. She would wait for that conversation later, but right now they had a kitten to find.

"Right, hun."

**AN: Is this any better? I'm sorry they are so short, they'll get better once I figure out what I'm gonna do. I'm debating on throwing Chris into the mix, so there is a little something more. Any thoughts? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Stuck in a Bush

-1**An: I was talking to my friend about this fanfic, and I mentioned Cinnamon and she was like "didn't he die at the beginning of that season?" So, I made a major oopsie, but went back and changed it. I still don't really know what is going to happen so, I am DEFINITELY open for ideas!!!! **

Chapter 3

Looking up at her daughter, Lorelai had to stifle a laugh, for she had just noticed the hilarious outfit she was wearing. It was a orange and white checkered dress from the 1950's, that if she spun around would have a four foot circumference. Trying to hold back her laughter, she covered her mouth and looked at the floor, but that only made it worse, for on their way to the floor, her eyes saw the highest bright orange heels ever, this was too much for her and she burst out laughing, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Mom, we gotta find Apricot, Dean's checking the house-"

"Oh my god, you let Dean see you like that? I thought maybe you were playing house like when you were 5, since you have a real house to do it now, but you actually let someone see you like this?" Any thoughts about Luke were definitely far from her mind now, this was just too much of a treat for her.

"We were having dinner, and we just had a big fight about the _Donna Reed Show_, and Apricot was here before he took the garbage out but now-"

"Okay, I'll check the front yard, you check the back!" Lorelai yelled as they sped out their front door.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Apricot, her kitty-kitty, come here! Uggh! Rory this is useless, I can't find him anywhere. Are you sure Dean hasn't found him?"

"Yeah, he would tell us if he did. I'm gonna check in the bush!"

"But that's a man work, and you wouldn't want to get your sparkly pearls all dirty would you?"

"You're never gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Ahh, this bush has thorns!"

"Apricot here kitty-kitty, here kitty-kitty-kitty!" Just then, a truck came up the desolate road and pulled up into their driveway. Lorelai's heart skipped a beat when she realized who the rusty, beat-up, old Ford truck belonged to.

As Luke stepped out, a big smile washed over her face. "Hey, what are you doing back?", she questioned, as she thought _'Maybe he came back to confess his undying love for me, no that's not Luke. He probably just left something. But, maybe.'_

"I thought you might want this, I saw him crawling down Lily Drive on my way home.", Luke informed her, as she snapped back into reality.

"Oh, hey Apricot. Come here, you little mischievous kitty, you.", Lorelai told the cat as Luke handed him over, "Well, Luke we learned our lesson tonight, no animal should be left with either of the Gilmore girls for more than ten seconds, if you want it back."

"Yeah-", Luke replied.

There was a long awkward silence between them, that seemed like it lasted forever. The whole time Lorelai kept trying to find the strength to say what they both had on their minds, but she didn't have the will power to, so instead she shouted to Rory, "Hey, Rory, I got him."

"K!"

"Lorelai, can I tell you something?", Luke finally managed to verbalize, as he stepped closer to her.

"Uh, sure.", Lorelai responded as she inched closer to him as well.

"Lorelai, I-"

'_This is it', s_he thought.

"I really-", they continuously crept closer, until they could feel each other's breaths, "Really-"

"AHHHHHH, mom I'm stuck!", Rory shouted, "My leg is stuck and the thorns are cutting the hell out of me, help!"

'_Damn it, so close, yet so far'_ she thought, completely disappointed, before apologizing to Luke, "Sorry, Luke, I gotta go, tell me tomorrow at breakfast, Okay?", she said this, even though she knew he wouldn't. Then ran to her daughter's aid.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

Luke stood in shock for several seconds, thwarted by what had just happened. Then he gravely walked to his truck and took off.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

After giving Apricot to Dean, Lorelai helped Rory extricate herself from the bush, and Rory noticed the disappointed look on her mother's face.

"So, where'd you find him", she asked, trying to break the depressing silence between them.

"Luke found him on Lilly Drive, and brought him to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, if I had known, I would have struggled by myself a couple minutes longer."

"What are you talking about? If you would have known what?"

"About Luke."

"What about Luke, what about him would have made you struggle here in pain longer?", Lorelai shouted, almost in tears.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's go in"

**AN: So I got complaints about how short my chapters were, is this any better? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Willy Wonka

-1**AN: I went to bed with no idea what to add to this, then I woke up this morning with this, and now I have an idea for the next chapter too, but that might not be posted for awhile because I have a whole bunch of big projects due Wednesday, that I haven't even begun. And, even though I LOVE the scene between Sooki and Lorelai, I'm not going to add it, but I thought it was important, so Rory is going to say some of it instead. On with the story…**

As Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner the next morning, Luke looked up from the coffee he was pouring for Kirk, and an perturbed look came across his face. He then became distracted by Kirk screaming, "Ahh, hot!" He started mopping up the coffee that now flowed all around on his counter, as Lorelai and Rory sat down at their usual table.

"Mom, what exactly happened between you two last night?"

"Who?"

"You know who I mean, you an Luke."

"Well you could have meant me and Stella, me and Apricot, me and-"

"Mom, stop avoiding the conversation, what happened between you and LUKE?"

"Yeah?", Luke asked, coming up behind them, ready to take their order.

"Oh, nothing, I was uh, uh, asking mom what colors you chose to paint this place."

"Oh, well, what do you want?"

"Dirty!"

"Mom! I'll have pancakes, bacon, and a coffee.", Rory ordered, as she noticed that Luke refused to make eye contact with her mother.

"Well, Santa, I want a pony, a Convertible, Orlando Bloom-"

"Lorelai?"

"Fine, Mr. Grouchy Pants, I'll have my usual, with extra black coffee, I am completely exhausted from last night!" Rory noticed Luke shift uneasily, when her mother mentioned last night, and also that her mother's eyes quickly darted away after she said it.

"Ok…Lorelai, um-"

"Luke, I want to talk to you about your remodeling, just to make sure it's all up to regulation.", Taylor interrupted.

"God, Taylor, I can't just stop everything I'm doing to talk to you. I do have a business to run you know!"

"It'll only take a minute."

"That's what you said last time, and it took three hours! Lorelai, I'll talk to you in a minute."

"Okay?"

"Taylor…", Luke took off.

"Okay, mom. No more avoiding it, because that was weird. What is going on between you two?"

"Who?"

"MOM!"

"RORY!"

"Mom, I'm serious!"

"Rory, I don't know what's going on. There probably isn't anything going on. I just needed help finding Stella, so I called him. That's it. The end."

"Why couldn't you get me?"

"You were having a good time with Dean."

"You didn't know that."

"Well, you were cat sitting, I didn't want you to lose the cat."

"But I did anyway."

"Yeah, see and you would have lost him that much sooner."

"Well, what about Ms. Patti? She raises chicks?"

"I-"

"Or Andrew, he lives right around the corner?"

"Rory, just stop it. Luke was on my mind that's all!"

"On your mind huh?"

"Yeah, I just got home from helping him pick out the paint samples, you know that."

"I also know it was _your _idea, and _you_ offered to help, and _you_ are generally lazy!"

"No, I like doing dishes, remember _you_ said the dishes thing!"

"Mom, you don't have to get so upset."

"No, I'm not, I just don't understand what you're getting at."

"Well, it's just, it wouldn't be that crazy if you and Luke-"

"No, don't even go there. It would be crazy. Eating an entire pizza the size of a house by yourself would be more sane! It's nothing!", she yelled, frustrated at how obvious she was being.

"If, it's nothing, then why are you so upset?"

"Rory, stop it!"

"I will if-"

"Here's your coffee. Your breakfast will be out in a second."

"Thanks Luke.", Lorelai said just a little too aggressive.

"Lorelai, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little moody because Stella was chirping all night."

"Oh, ok. Your food will be out…"

"In a minute, yeah."

"Yeah, so I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Rory, watched this go back and forth, trying her hardest not to laugh at how strange this was. Then quietly Rory added, "I will if you admit there is something there."

"Rory!"

"Mom?", Rory said with the most innocent look on her face, causing Lorelai to break.

"I don't know, kid there might. That's all I'm gonna say. There might."

"Might what?", Luke interrupted again, this time with food.

"I might of killed you if you didn't bring the food out quickly."

"Oh…Lorelai?", Luke asked.

"Yeah?"

There was a long pause before he once again replied, "Never mind."

"Okay?"

"Enjoy your food."

"See!", Rory shouted once Luke left.

"See what?"

"There was definitely _something_!"

The rest of there meal was abnormally quiet. When they were almost done, Luke came to their table, looking more sure of himself.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I have your _Willy Wonka _DVD that you leant me upstairs, if you wanna go up and get it with me."

"Luke, I have no idea what you're-Oww!", she yelled as Rory kicked her, "Oh, yeah sure."

Walking to the back was really strange, even though they knew each other for five years, and were really good friends, Lorelai had never been in Luke's apartment. They didn't say anything the whole way up, but as soon as she stepped in she almost cracked up. "Nice curtains, I always thought you were a flowery type of guy!"

"Yeah uh, they were on sale, but that's not the point. Lorelai, I don't know how to say it, so I just am gonna come out with it. I have always thought of you as more than, you know, and the last couple days, it just seemed-"

'_Yes! Finally! We can be together, and he can be like the father Rory never had, well, he already is, but- Rory, no, I can't do this. If we break up, Rory will be crushed, we can never eat here again, and I'll have to give up the best coffee in the world, and we'll always have to eat at Al's, and, I just can't.' _, she thought tears starting to leak from her eyes.

"Lorelai, would you-… can you-…Do you-…, Lorelai, go out with me, please?"

"Luke, I-I c-can't", Lorelai stuttered, tears now pouring out like a never ending river, as she rushed out of his room, and ran all the way to the inn.

**AN: Sorry, guys. I needed a little conflict, but don't worry, it'll happen soon. Real soon, for all of our sanity. REVIEW, PLEEEEEEEEASE!**


	5. I Love Him

-1**AN: Last night's episode…I'm so happy that L&C are fighting!!! The fight (Luke and Chris) was…different, unusual, I was expecting better. **

Chapter 5

As she ran past Rory, she asked her mother what had happened, but Lorelai just continued on her way, without a sound. At that moment, Luke came charging down the stairs, and bumped right into the confused Rory.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Rory, are you okay? "

"Yeah, I'm fine, what just happened?", She asked, as tears began to threaten Luke's eyes.

"I don't know. I thought your mother and I were on the same page, and she had feelings for me, but when I asked her, she told me no, and ran. Rory, you gotta help me, I think I just ruined everything."

"Luke, that doesn't make sense, I know she feels things for you. I just don't understand it."

"We have to go find her. Come on, let's go."

"But, you have work, and I have to go to Paris's to work on a project-"

"Well, then you go and I'll look for her."

"But-"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks"

"No need to thank, me I'm doing it for my self. Go! Caesar, I need you to keep an eye on things for awhile.", Luke said as he and Rory pushed past a stranger on their way out.

"Luke-", Started the customer.

"When I get back!", he replied, not realizing who it was.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

**(AN: I had to write a dramatic monologue for a poetry book I turned in today, and this is it!) '**_If I don't try, I may never be truly happy. Yet, if I do I may lose it all. Either way I go, I have to commit, that is the core of the problem isn't it? I can't turn back, I have to live with my regrets. If I try I might get hurt, nothing is worse than a heartache. Plus, I'm not the only one that could get hurt here. There is my beloved daughter, already so attached to him, I can't ruin it for her too. Yet, my heart yeans for him so.' _, thought Lorelai, the whole time she was running.

She hadn't ran like this in years, but she didn't even notice, because she was so lost in thought. She tripped over a stick and went flying, landing on her side. For a few seconds she just sat and cried, but she was beginning to draw attention, so she picked herself up and began to run again.

She collapsed on the first couch she saw, when she entered the inn, and really began to pour hr eyes out, when Sookie entered, laughing her head off, "The doctor…and the-whew, that is hilarious, Oh hey Lorelai, I didn't notice you were-Lorelai? What's wrong, hun?"

"Sookie, I-I-"

"You what?", She asked, sitting down on the couch, next to her.

"I think I'm in love with Luke!"

"Well, it's about time you figured it out, we've all know for five years.", she joked, as she handed Lorelai a tissue, "But, I'm not seeing a problem here."

"He asked me out!"

"Still not seeing the problem."

"I can't go out with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's Luke, and my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"I mean besides you."

"Oh, well, honey, some of the best relationships started of as friendships."

"It's not just that."

"No?"

"No, there is Rory, she is already so attached to him, if we break up, she could get really hurt."

"You mean, _you_ could get hurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it just that it's the typical Lorelai. You're afraid of commitment, afraid of anything that you can't get away from, anything that could hurt you. You just run away from your problems. Well, let me tell you, hun, those things that you take the risks on are the most worth it in life."

"There's no typical Lorelai, and I'm not running away. Oh god, Luke's coming, tell him I'm busy with the linen guy."

"You're running away."

"No, I- I just need time to think, Sookie, Please?"

"Go ahead."

"I love you!"

"Go!", Sookie warned, as Lorelai ran into the kitchen. Sookie tried to act cool as Luke walked in, but her voice sounded just a bit too perky. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Lorelai? Is she here? She ran out of the diner crying, and I can't find her anywhere."

"Luke, relax, she's fine, she's in there talking to the linen guy."

"You mean she's not crying anymore?"

Sookie thought about how to answer this, and thought the safest answer was, "Luke, she never was crying."

"She wasn't?" Immediately after she said it, she realized hat she made the wrong choice, for you could see the pain in his face. He looked so sad, it would make anyone do anything to help him.

"No.", She replied, feeling like a horrible person.

"Well, can I see her?"

"She's busy, I'm sorry."

"I can tell her you came by, but she's-she's signing a new contract with the linen guy, so I can't disturb her."

"Oh, okay. Bye then."

"Bye."

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Please don't thank me.", she muttered under her breath, feeling as low as possible.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

Walking into his diner, the stranger called out his name. "Yeah?", he replied, turning to see who it was. "W-what are you doing here?", was all he could manage to say.

**AN: I don't know how obvious it is, but for those who know who it is, I'm sorry. I originally planned to get L&L together here, but it seemed to awkward for her to reject him one chapter then in the next be all for it. But, it's coming, I promise. Review!**


	6. Bloodstained eyes

-1**AN: Sorry, guys I had a really good idea on how to carry on L&L's thing, but I went to school and forgot it, and this was the only other fluid way I could think to do it without involving the evil one (Christopher, incase your totally dense). And if I don't update for awhile after this, it is probably because I got grounded from writing this instead of my really boring 6-8 page essay of literary criticism on the literary criticism of some random critic on Huck Finn. Story Ahoy…(Sorry I'm hyper, I just had 3 huge Irish Cream Frozen Coffees)**

Chapter 6

"So…how long are you staying this time?" Luke questioned, the not so strange stranger.

"As long as you want me to.", the stranger replied.

"I can't do this right now. I've tried to commit, you couldn't do it. What makes you think this time is any different?"

"I've changed."

"Yeah, well you've supposedly changed, what is it now 3, 4 times?"

"Luke, this time it's different, God I never thought I'd say it, but I want to settle down, I want a family, kids, maybe even a dog, come on Luke, what's one more try?"

Luke thought about this for a second, he thought about what just happened to Lorelai, and about what the advantages of this would be. Maybe she was exactly what he needed, and maybe she was telling the truth, and if not, he could always turn back. He then asked, "Where are you staying?"

"Well I heard about an inn across town, the Independence, I think? I heard it was really nice-"

"No!", Luke cut in, that would be to, be cutting it to close, "Why do hat when you can stay with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll take the couch, and you can have my bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why not."

"Luke, you are my savior, and you'll see, things will be different!"

'_Yeah I hope so._' he thought, and grabbed her stuff, leading her upstairs.

"So, I see you have moved on from the lily curtains and onto the rose ones I bought you, what, five years ago?"

"Yeah…The lily ones ripped."

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence between them, which was cut by Luke muttering, "I have to go back to the diner.", then leaving her alone upstairs.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Lorelai, why don't you go home. You don't look so well, maybe you should just sleep on this. Come back tomorrow, once you feel a bit better?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hun, I can really see you suffering there."

"I'm not suffering!"

"Hun, just go home."

"Okay, thanks.", Lorelai said, as she hugged her best friend, Sookie.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

About four hours later Rory had come home, waking her slumbering mother up. Looking at her mother's bloodshot eyes, Rory could tell that her mother had cried herself to sleep.

"Mom, what happened earlier, why did you whig out on Luke? Did he find you? Why aren't you at work?"

"Kid, you ask too many questions."

"Mom, I can tell you are upset, there is no point in trying to hide it."

"Hun, it's complicated."

"No it's not, he likes you, he asked you out. How is that complicated? You're madly in love with him, why did you say no?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Rory-"

"No, I want to know why!"

"Rory-"

"Mom, Why?"

""Because,", Lorelai started, as she began to cry, "Because I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt, of being let down."

"Mom.", Rory said, bringing her mom in for a hug, "Try, just try."

"Okay."

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

As Lorelai entered the diner, she noticed a girl talking to Luke. So the first thing her mind did was use it as an excuse to not say anything. But then, something made her go up to him.

"Luke-"

"Oh, Lorelai, this is my girlfriend, Rachel."

**AN: Please guys, I'm desperate for reviews. They help me procrastinate!**


	7. Rachel

-1**AN: Sorry to do that to you guys, I hated myself as I was writing it, but it was something that had to be done. And don't worry, she'll be gone within a couple chapters.**

Chapter 7

Walking upstairs to talk to Rachel, after about four Luke began to feel worse and worse about Lorelai running out on him, avoiding him, and then not even feel bad about it. It made him so livid, how she could do such a thing. He thought Lorelai was different than that, he thought she was special, someone with a lot of heart and soul, but if that were so she wouldn't have done that to him. He hated her, he wanted to shed her completely from his mind, and never have anything to with her again. But something prohibited him from doing so, and he hated that, whatever it was that was hindering him from wiping her away.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I put my bags in your closet?"

"What, oh, no, it's fine.", he said as he was caught off guard, "Hey, listen, why don't you and I go downstairs, get something to eat, and discuss our-situation?"

"Okay."

They then headed down the stairs, Luke was so confused, he didn't know what to think. He hated Lorelai, and yet he couldn't stop loving her. Then there was Rachel, she loved him, but couldn't commit, plus he wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. Rachel, on the other hand just wanted to be with him one hundred percent, she would do almost anything to be with him now, and she regretted how she left him so many times, and just wished she could take it all back, and live that part of her life over again. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs; Luke lead her toward the counter; went into the kitchen; and brought out a burger, fries, and a Coke for her and a salad and juice for himself. He sat down next to her and started, "Rachel-"

"No, Luke, let me talk. I know I've said this a million times, but I really have changed, and I really want this to work. I will do anything, Luke, _anything_ to keep us together. I regret leaving you everyday, please, just give me a chance, all I'm asking for is one more chance. And if it doesn't work out, then I'll leave, and you'll never have to see me again."

"How do I know you won't leave, even if things are going good? Rachel, we all know you, we all know you can't stay in one place very long."

"But I've changed, don't you trust me?"

"I wish I could, but there is so much playing against you."

"Luke, one chance?"

Just then he saw Lorelai walk in, and an idea struck him, he could make Rachel happy and possibly make Lorelai come to him.

"_Luke-"_

"_Oh, Lorelai, this is my girlfriend, Rachel."_

Lorelai, was in so much shock, how could he be over her that fast? Did he not really want her, but only wanted someone to occupy him until this Rachel chick got back? This Rachel, she wanted to skin her alive, nice and slow, causing as much pain as possible, that dirty, filthy slut!

"Lorelai?", Luke asked smugly.

Lorelai, burst out in tears, running out the door, she bumped right into Rory.

"Mom! What happened?"

"He has another girlfriend, he doesn't love me."

"What mom that's insane-", Rory stopped, looking in the window at Luke and some other woman, "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, and he told me that she was his girlfriend!"

"I cant believe he would do that, that so doesn't seem like Luke, are you sure that you didn't hear him wrong?"

"No," she replied, barely able to talk through her tears, "I know what he said."

"I cant believe he would do that to you, I'm going to talk to him"

"Rory, no."

"No, mom I have to."

Lorelai felt so horrible, none of this would have happened if she said yes. But maybe it was good she said no, maybe this was the kind of pain she was avoiding by not getting involved.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

Inside, Luke immediately felt guilty, how could he have done that to her, god he was such a bastard. Rachel on the other hand was thrilled. She immediately pulled him into a hard, long kiss, that he just couldn't seem to break from, until Rory came in, that is.

"LUKE, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?", she shouted at him.

"Rory, come here please, let me explain.", Luke pleaded, avoiding Rachel's gaze.

"What is there to explain, you're with her, not my mom.", Rory whined through her tears.

"Luke, what's she talking about?", Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel, not now, let me talk to Rory. Rory-"

"Rachel, that's Rachel? You're with her after all the times she left you, when you just asked my mom this morning, Luke, how could you do that?"

"Rory, please let me explain."

"Explain what, Luke, what more can there be?"

"Rory-"

"NO! I thought you were different, I really thought you were. You have always been like a dad to me, but after this I don't know if I can ever forgive you." , she half whispered as she ran out the door and met her mom outside.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

-1**AN: I got a lot of reviews telling me to change Rory's last line. So I redid the last chapter and added a little more dialogue there, tell me if that is any better. And, in my defense, when I wrote it I was thinking more of the time Rory yelled at Mitchum for not being at the hospital with Logan, but I do understand what you were saying. Please review and tell me if the changes are better.**


	9. Curtains

-1Chapter 8

"Lorelai…Lorelai?"

"Uh, what, huh? Sorry Sookie. I guess I zoned."

"Honey, lately you've been zoning more than you have been with us."

"I know, I don't know what's up with me."

"Really, because I know, and Rory knows even if she's pretending he doesn't exist, Patti knows, Babette knows, Jackson knows, the whole town knows, if you don't know then you really _must_ have zoned."

"I know, but-"

"Honey, you have to get over it, you can't let him get you in this state, it's not just you who's miserable, but anyone who sees you becomes miserable."

"I want to get over it, but I can't."

"You know, as much as I hate him for it, he's not completely in the wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, its just that he's been waiting for you for five years. He had to get on with his life too. He couldn't sit there waiting for you forever, just like you can't sit here waiting forever for him to dump Rachel."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I wan to hate him so much right now, but the more I try to, the more I seem to love him."

"Oh, honey-"

"Sookie, Diner Guy is here, he says he needs to talk to you.", Michel barged in.

"Why me?"

"I don't know, do I look like I can read minds?"

"Uggh. Lorelai, there's more coffee in the pot, hun.", Sookie yelled over to her, as she left the kitchen to talk to Luke.

"Sookie-"

"Where's Rachel?"

"Not here."

"Why?"

"Sookie?"

"Fine. What do you want."

"Lorelai."

"Excuse me?"

"I want Lorelai."

"Then why'd you ask for me?"

"No, I want Lorelai, I don't want to talk to her."

"What? I'm so confused."

"Sookie, I don't want Rachel, I want Lorelai. I know it doesn't seem like it, and what I did was the worst thing anyone could do, but I thought if she got jealous she would come to me. I never imagined it would turn out this way."

"But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help."

"My help?"

"You're her best friend. You know her best."

"So…you want Lorelai?"

"Yes, Sookie, did we not just go over this?"

"Well than why are you with Rachel?"

"She came back, I was hurt, she wanted me, and Lorelai came in, and I thought-"

"Luke, we're not in high school anymore, the jealousy thing is kinda juvenile."

"I realize that now, but that doesn't help me."

"It's quite simple just dump Rachel."

"But Rachel is trying so hard to make this work, I don't want to hurt her."

"Luke, you can't go on forever pretending you love Rachel, when you don't. It's not fair to her, Lorelai, or yourself."

"I know, I know. God, I hate myself."

"Luke, we all make mistakes. But, what about Rachel, does she get jealous?"

"Yeah. She got really upset after Rory came in and yelled at me. She kept asking about Lorelai."

"I think I got a plan, are you in?"

"Yeah I'll do anything. What is it?"

"Well, how would Rachel act if she came home and saw you and Lorelai painting the diner like you guys planned?"

"Not so well, but how are we gonna get Lorelai talking to me again, to get her to paint the diner with me?"

"That's all in my plan. She won't know, until she gets there. Tomorrow, you'll go into the kitchen at 8:15, and send Rachel to the Hartford Mall for new curtains. I'll go in and get some muffins tomorrow at 8:30, naturally Lorelai will wait outside, I'll tell her that you are on the phone in the store room, so she can hurry and get a cup of coffee. She'll go for that, she misses you're coffee so much. She'll order the coffee, and we'll start a conversation with Ms. Patti, then you'll come out behind her and ask her if she's still on for painting the diner that night. She wont want to let everyone know you are in a fight, so she'll agree to go. Then it is up to you to keep her there."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Lorelai, he's in the back, on the phone with his supplier. Caesar's in charge, and Luke will never know you came in. C'mon, you know you're craving his coffee."

"Can't you get it for me?"

"No, I'm not getting in between you two."

"Uggh, are you sure he's in the back?"

"Yes, now hurry up before he comes out."

"Fine."

"Caesar, can I get a cup of coffee, extra-extra strong?"

"Yeah one second."

"Ms. Patti! Lorelai, come over here. Ms. Patti wants to talk to us."

"SSH! I don't want him to know I'm here. Hi Ms. Patti!"

"Lorelai, long time no see! Where has a hot thing like you been hiding?"

"Ah, well, I've just been really busy."

"Right."

"Lorelai."

'_Oh, God. He's here.'_ ,she thought. "Luke, hey."

"So, are we still on tonight?"

"On for what?"

"For painting the diner remember?"

Lorelai looked at Ms. Patti, Babette, and Kirk who were all staring at her and reluctantly said, "Yeah, sure, what time?"

Everyone's faces lit up around her, happy to know everything was going to plan.

"Eight."

"Okay. Sookie, we got to go."

"Alright hun."

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Sookie, I have to get out of this. I can't be with him alone. It will hurt too much."

"I think you should go, it's about time you two made up."

"It's not like our normal fights. This is serious. Please, Sookie, bail me out?"

"I'll tell you what, if things go horribly wrong I'll bail you out, but no sooner."

"But-"

"Lorelai, just try."

"That's what Rory said before this all started, and look where I ended up."

"Oh, yeah, how's Rory taking it?"

"Not so well. But at least he exist now, but she still hates him."

"She doesn't hate him."

"She wants to. I want to too, but I can't. why can't I?"

"Because you love him. That's why you really should go."

"Fine, for you."

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"You're what?"

"For Sookie."

"After all he's done to you?"

"Yeah. Kid, I don't want you mad at him, he did this to me. He didn't do anything to you."

"But-"

"This is between me and him, I am, for Sookie's sake, going to try and forgive him. Are you with me?"

"Yeah."

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Lorelai!"

"Hi."

"So…where is Rachel?"

"Well, she bought new curtains, but it didn't match the tablecloth, or dish towels, so I sent her out to get those."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at this. Luke had to match his kitchen, what a funny concept. "Oh."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Right…", then they both started cracking up, despite everything that happened. "Listen, Lorelai, no matter whatever happens between us, I want to stay friends. I know I did some pretty shitty things and I regret it, but I want to make sure we remain friends. I don't think I could truly live without having you as a friend." At this Lorelai began to cry, Luke rubbed the tears from her eyes as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Luke, I love you. I know I ran away, but it was because I was scared, and-"

Luke hindered her from finishing, as he pulled her in for the best kiss he had ever experienced, but it was cut short by Rachel interrupting, "What the hell is going on?"

**AN: OOOOOOOOH! This took me forever to write, and I couldn't of done it without the help of Julia!!! Thank you so much!! Review Please!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! The more reviews, the more I will procrastinate with my homework, and the quicker the next chapter will go up!! So, REVIEW. Have I gotten my point across? **


	10. The Scariest, Most Wonderful Thing

-1**AN: So this is a short chapter, but the only reason I'm even posting it is because I don't know the next time I can update. **

Chapter 9

"_What the hell is going on?"_

At that moment, Lorelai was finally able to process everything, everything she just told Luke, the fact they were even talking, the fact that he kissed her, her mind lingered on that thought a moment, he kissed her, but then it was rudely interrupted by the memory of Rachel just barging in. Lorelai began to cry, knowing that Luke would do anything to keep Rachel, and whispered, "I should go."

"Yeah, maybe you should.", Rachel replied, as if to challenge Lorelai.

"Rach-", Luke tried to interrupt, but was cut off by Lorelai.

"Excuse me?", Lorelai asked, in shock.

"Why the hell are you messing around with him? Who the hell are you, by the way?", Rachel inquired, ready to attack.

"Rachel-", he warned.

"What does it matter?", Lorelai questioned.

"Guys come on-", he pleaded.

"So I know whose name to put on the gravestone.", Rachel snarled.

"Rachel!", Luke shouted.

"Look, I just want to go home.", Lorelai said, trying not to burst into tears, and to keep her temper down.

"Not till I'm done with you."

"Rachel, get upstairs!", Luke ordered.

"Why the hell should I listen to you? You're cheating on me. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Then why are you so defensive of me?", Luke responded, trying to be reasonable.

"I-", was all she could mutter in response.

"I-I'm gonna leave.", Lorelai repeated, as she walked out the door.

"Luke if you follow her, don't ever expect me to come back."

"Fine."

"You'll get tired of her, and you'll want something better, soon, you'll see, and when you realize this, don't come crawling back to me."

"Don't worry, I won't, because there is no one better than Lorelai.", he said with the most simplicity that it made, Rachel so angry she threw a chair at the counter, but Luke didn't even notice, for he was already out the door and chasing after Lorelai.

"Lorelai, Lorelai!", Luke shouted at her as he raced down the street toward her.

"It's okay Luke, I understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you were confused and you felt pressured into kissing me, and that you still want Rachel.", Lorelai cried as she turned to continue on her way.

Luke grabbed her arm, and replied, "Why on earth would I want her if I have you?", as he pulled her into a kiss.

"But-", she pulled away and tried to question what was happening, but he wouldn't let go and just pulled her in deeper.

"Luke-", she tried again.

"Ssh", he answered, pulling her back to him.

Finally, Lorelai just allowed herself to dive into the scariest, most wonderful thing of her life.

**AN: Yeah, like I said, short. But, please review anyway!!! Oh, by the way, the story isn't quite over yet, I still have one more twist!**


	11. Too Fast

-1**AN: Sorry guys, I had soo much to do this week, but I'm back now…**

After what seemed like an eternity of standing out in the cold autumn's chill, wrapped in Luke's arm, Lorelai had to break their bond, in desperate need for oxygen. Looking up at him she couldn't help but smile, and bit her lip out of habit. It wasn't until then that she noticed just how cold she was and how she was shivering. Luke seemed to notice this too, because after staring at her with so much passion in his eyes, he brought himself to reality and said, "Lorelai, you're freezing" and handed her his plaid shirt seeing as it was the only thing he had with him. "You need to go home, before you get sick."

"Walk me?"

"Sure", he replied as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close to keep her warm. Then they headed toward Lorelai's without a single glance backwards.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Lorelai, you have to take your hose in, in the winter, otherwise it'll freeze and crack."

"We have a hose?"

"Get in there, I'll put it in your shed."

"Dirty!"

"Get in there.", he rolled his eyes.

"Fine", she sighed as she walked in the door. "Rory, aren't you going over to Lanes tonight?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, you're going into your room right now and inviting yourself to Lanes, packing and going, remember?"

"Why? I thought you were going to Luke's to paint. Is everything alright? Wait, you're happy. What's going on?"

"Well, I went to Luke's and-"

"Lorelai, I went to put it in the shed and something huge went flying by my head, is that something to worry about?"

"Oh-", Rory said now partially enlightened about what her mother was trying to convey to her.

"Rory, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be here, but of course you would, I mean why wouldn't you be?"

"No, um, I was just getting ready to go over Lane's. I'll be gone in a second, so go ahead with your -- stuff."

"No, we're not-", Luke started, but couldn't finish.

Luke and Lorelai just stood on either side of the living room, not making eye contact, until Rory left.

"So, that was weird", Luke said after Rory walked out the door.

"Yeah, I-", Lorelai added, as she stepped closer to him.

"So?"

"Yeah."

Drawing closer and closer to each other, they ended up with his hands around her waist, staring each other in the eyes, and Luke occasionally glanced down at Lorelai's lips wanting her so much. Finally Lorelai could resist no longer, and pulled him in for a long, deep, and desperate kiss. After a couple minute, Luke began to pull away from he lips, and onto her jaw, and still onto her neck, hitting in the right spot to make her moan. He liked this power, and continued, really getting into it. Realizing that if he went on any longer he would leave a bite mark, he reluctantly traveled back up. Lorelai, completely turned on, began to drag Luke upstairs, stumbling as they did so, because their minds were in a different place.

Making it upstairs, Lorelai lead him to her room and onto her bed. Slowly she started to slide her hands up his abdomen, pulling off his shirt in the process. This made Luke shiver with anticipation. Without wasting any time he began to pull off her shirt, as Lorelai proceeded to unbutton his jeans. It was then, that Lorelai's phone rang, causing something that could have been beautiful to suddenly halt.

"I have to answer it, Rory might be in trouble."

"Okay."

Answering, "Hello", to the phone that rang out _'All the Small Things', _Lorelai sat up as she heard Sookie's voice.

"Hi, honey. How's it going?"

"Great."

"So you two made up?"

"Yeah, I would say that."

"Oh, well great! So are you guys still painting?"

"No, I wouldn't say that."

"Well, are you having fun?"

"Just a little!", Lorelai squealed as Luke went to tickle her. She swatted away his hand and gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, sounds it. So your all good with Rachel?"

"Not, exactly. Look, can I talk to you tomorrow, I really got to go."

"Sure, hun. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, bye."

"See ya!"

Once she hung up, Luke pulled her down onto him, but now that the initial thrill was gone, she was beginning to have second thoughts. Everything was happening too fast, earlier that day she wouldn't even go near him. She just broke up with Max, and Luke just broke up with Rachel. She wanted this, but not that fast.

"Luke, I don't think I'm ready.", Lorelai said.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I should leave.", he said sitting up and buttoning his pants.

Lorelai sat there as tears started to emerge from her eyes. She wanted to tell him to stay, but she couldn't find the words. Gathering his shirts, Luke put them on as he headed out the bedroom door. As she heard each step he took down the steps, she thought about losing him, she didn't think she could deal with it, and suddenly she found her voice and ran after him.

"Luke, Luke wait."

"Yeah?"

"It's not that I don't want you to stay, it's just that everything is happening way to fast."

"I understand.", he said as he went to continue on his way.

"Well, can you stay?", Lorelai whispered so soft that only she could hear it.

"What?"

"Will you stay?", she said loud and clear that time."

"You want me to?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Okay", he replied while a smile spread across his face, "Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

And with that they both went into the room, and Lorelai fell asleep protected by his arms.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Mom, are we going to he mall or wha-", Rory yelled the next morning as she ran into her mother's room, returning from Lanes house.

"Rory?", Lorelai asked her startled daughter, picking her head off of Luke's chest.

"I'm sorry!", Rory answered, noticing her mother was wearing only a black laced bra.

"No, it's okay, nothing happened."

"Right."

Then Luke started to stir, sat up and noticed Rory. "Oh, Rory.", He stated, turning a deep shade of red, "This isn't what it seems."

"Right, well I-I'm gonna go."

**AN: Running low on ideas, how would you guys like this to go? I need some help. So, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Ketchup and Mustard

-1Chapter 10

"Rory!", Lorelai shouted, at her daughter who swiftly took off down the stairs.

"It's okay", Rory shouted, "I can go back to Lane's."

"But-", Lorelai started, but Rory was already out the door.

"I'm sorry, I should have left earlier."

"No, you're fine, it's my fault. I never bring guys home, it's against mine and Rory's guy rules. You could tell it was weird enough for her when you just came in, but when you were still here, in my bed, half naked in the morning, it must have completely shocked her. You couldn't have known, It was my fault, I should have said something to you."

"So, should we go after her?"

"No, give her time to think, and figure out where she stands on this before we bombard her with it. You're still not her favorite person right now."

"I know, and I hate that. I should have never done that to either of you, so many people were hurt because of me. I feel like an asshole, I don't even deserve to be here right now."

"No, you don't, but you are. I think it was something we needed to go through before we could get to this point. Maybe this is a good sign, maybe it is showing us that we are a strong enough couple that we can work through our problems, if we try to.", Lorelai yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I just feel so bad."

"She'll get over it. It's all good now, so just don't worry.", she yawned again, as her voice became fainter.

"I love you.", he stated as he kissed her forehead, but she was already in her own dreamland. He pushed her hair behind her ear, then began to stroke under her ear, which brought a smile to her sleeping face.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"_All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip_

Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me-"

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, where are you?"

"At home, trying to sleep, why?"

"Luke's has been trashed, and no one knows where Luke is. It's really bad! You have to see it to believe it, and we already have a search party heading out to find Luke. Honey, do you know if he was planning to go anywhere after you left last night?"

"Sookie?"

"Yeah, it's me. Did you hear what I jus said?"

"Yeah, are you sure?", Lorelai yawned, half out of it.

"Of course I'm sure, half the town and I are standing right outside it?"

"Wh-who did it?"

"We don't know. Lorelai, do you know anything about Luke's whereabouts?"

"Huh? Yeah. He's with me, don't worry."

"He's with you?", but Lorelai didn't hear this because she had already hung up.

"Lorelai, you really need to change your ring tone, that's the annoying song on earth.", he joked.

"Luke, get dressed. We got to get to your place. Sookie says that it's been trashed, and everyone's looking for you."

"Damn it. Who would-", Luke stopped in his tracks, it all became clear, "Rachel."

"What?"

"Rachel did it."

"You can't be sure."

"Who else would it be?"

"Well, you didn't lock the door."

"You don't lock your door either."

"We'll just stop and figure it out when we see it."

"Okay." By this time they were both dressed, so they rushed out of the house and into town.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Oh my God, Luke-"

"It's Luke!", Babette screamed, as half the town rushed to him, "Oh it's so good to see ya sugar. Wait, a minute, you were with Lorelai?"

"Luke and Lorelai together?", Ms. Patti responded.

"Yeah, I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Well, well, well, isn't it about time? Wait a minute, if it wasn't Lorelai who trashed this place who was it?"

"Ms. Patti, you thought it was me?"

"Sorry, sugar, we all did. It's just that, well, maybe you should see for yourselves.", replied Babette.

They began to walk past the broken glass, and into the diner. Chairs were thrown all over the place; tables were over turned; salt dispensers laid, strewn across the floor. When Luke and Lorelai got to the counter, they both stood several seconds in pure shock. Luke just stared blankly at it, but Lorelai fell to her knees and became sick all over the place. Luke instantly ran to her side and began to cradle her.

The counter read in ketchup and mustard:

"THE WHORE WILL DIE"

**AN: It is short, I know. But I'm still deciding where I'm gonna take this, and I can't go any further until I figure that out, so I might not update for a while. Of course if anyone has any good ideas, it might be sooner. REVIEW, please!!! **


	13. Tomorrow

-1**AN: Don't hate me, hate Jules. It was her fault. J/K!!! You should PRAISE her, she stopped me from doing something completely horrible. Um, for my safety I'll only give one word as to what it was going to be. Max She practically tore my head off just for the thought. But I'm glad she did. Thank You for the idea!!! And with that, I leave you with…**

Chapter 12

"Sookie, Rory, take her home. I have to get some of this sorted out and I'll be right there.", Luke said, hardly able to comprehend everything, "Stay with her until I get there. I don't want her alone."

"Okay.", they both replied somberly. They took her by the waist, and slowly walked the crying, and sick Lorelai home.

Luke then began to shoo people away, as he proceeded to clean up the vomit, ketchup and mustard, and sweep the glass and other fragmented items from the floor. After, he called a few people to replace his damaged diner. As it became late, he headed over to Lorelai's.

When he got there, Sookie welcomed him in and he sat on the couch with Lorelai. Without a word, she curled up in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, it was there she fell asleep, and all their love was displayed without any words, but theirs' was so strong, it didn't need words.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

A week's time had passed and Luke still hadn't allowed Lorelai to go anywhere alone. But, things were slowly getting back to normal. The diner was up and working, the town wasn't completely obsessing, and Lorelai was able to get the message off her mind, once in a while. The message that burned in her mind, haunted her dreams for days, it was starting to heal. Normally she wouldn't have allowed Luke to have someone baby sit her everywhere she went, but she was truly scared, and she had a good reason.

Lorelai was still at the Inn, discussing the wedding plans for the couple getting married there tomorrow. Luke, who was closing up the diner had his back facing the door when he heard the bell ring.

"One sec, Lorelai, Let me just clean the coffee pots."

"So, I see you're still with her, despite my warning?"

"Rachel?"

"The one and only."

"Get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"GET OUT!"

"I'm pretty sure you want to hear what I say."

"I SAID GET OUT!!"

"Fine, but it's the whore's funeral?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you going to listen, or should I kill her now?"

"What do you want?"

"Leave her, come with me, get away from this Hellhole."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, there's only one solution isn't there?"

"You're mad. Truly mad."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"You'll never get away with it."

"Really? I got away with everything else. Who says I can't get away with this?"

"But it's murder."

"And you cheated on me. All's fair in love and war. Now, what do you say?"

"Rachel, come on?"

"NO! You heard me."

"You wouldn't actually- would you?"

"Is it really something you want to take a chance with?", Rachel asked with an expression on her face, that would want to make anyone want to smack her, as she pulled out a gun.

"Oh my God. Rachel, don't do anything rash, please."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, that's hardly a choice, now isn't it?"

"You're not in the place to be sarcastic, answer me now.", she replied, as she raised the gun and began to head out the door.

"Wait!", Luke ran after her.

"I thought so", she laughed, with an icy tone to her voice.

"Please, I'll go away with you, ju-just…"

"Just what?"

"Let me have one more day with her, just one. I'll pack tonight, be with here tomorrow, and leave her before she wakes up."

"Why should I do that?"

"If you love me like you say you do, you'll let me go."

"You'll put on a happy face, and want to be with me from then on?"

It brought pain for him to say it but he reluctantly said, "Y-yes.", and by then he was practically in tears.

"Fine, Tomorrow."

**AN: I feel like being one of those annoying commercials, at the end of a new episode. With manly voice_'What will happen next? Will Luke come up with a plan, or will he loose Lorelai forever?'_ REVIEW, and find out sooner!!**


	14. ChiliFries

-1**AN: It's fluff. But It needs to be shown cuz I said so, and I shouldn't be doing this anyways cuz I have finals I have to study for. But be happy, it's the only fluff your gonna get at all for a couple chapters. I'm grumpy today…**

Chapter 13

Jiggling the doorknob of Lorelai's backdoor, Luke quietly walked in, and snuck upstairs. Quietly opening her door, he took off his shoes, and walked toward her bed. He stood next to her bed for a few moments, admiring her, hypnotized by her. Leaning over the bed, he gently pushed her hair out of her face. Slowly he lifted up the covers, and slid underneath them, wrapping his arm around her in the process. Cuddling his face in between her neck and her pillow, and began to stroke her legs that were bare except for her boxers. This gave her the goosebumps, and she began to stir.

"Luke?"

"Ssh."

"But-"

"Go back to sleep."

"But, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get in?"

"Your backdoor, now go back to sleep."

"Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you would take today off and just spend it with me?"

"What? Why?"

"Does it matter? Will you?"

"Luke, I have so much work to do, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, Lorelai. Please?"

"I don't know. Luke what's this about?"

"Nothing, I just want to spend time with you."

"But-"

"Lorelai?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that they both went back to sleep, Lorelai cuddled in his arms, unaware of what she would soon lose. They slept until Rory came in at 7:00, wondering why her mother wasn't up.

"Mom, why aren't you up? I though we were going to Luke's for breakfast.", Rory asked as she saw Luke sit up, "Oh. H-hey Luke. Did I- I didn't interrupt anything, did I? "

"No!", Lorelai cleared her throat, "No, Luke just came over a little bit ago, and we don't have to go to Luke's today, because he came here. Right honey?", she asked, kneeling behind him on the bed and wrapping her arms around him.

"Right.", he replied, tilting his head back for a kiss, which Lorelai gladly gave him, with a slight giggle.

"Aww, you two kids look cute."

"Don't we? Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Pancakes, and bacon."

"Out of all the things you could ask me, you ask me for food?"

"Yep."

"So, if I could only do one more thing for you ever, you would want me to make you pancakes and bacon?"

"Can I add coffee to that?"

"Geesh, don't I feel important?"

"Oh, you know you are", Lorelai giving him a cutesy face.

"Ughh, getting nauseous."

"Then leave."

"But-"

"What do you want?", Luke asked her, knowing why she was hesitating.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes with Cool-whip and strawberries, and some coffee."

"Okay, I'll start it in a second."

"Thanks Luke, you're the best!", Rory shouted as she ran down the stairs.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

After they finished breakfast, Rory left for school, and Luke began to wash the dishes. Lorelai came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his back at the same time.

"You don't have to do those, you know."

"I know, but I want to."

"Freak. But you know what you want to do more than the dishes?"

"What's that?"

"Turn around, and I'll show you."

"Wait, later. I already made reservations for us to go bowling."

"How'd you know I'd agree to take the day off?"

"Because you can't resist the great Luke Danes."

"Oh yeah, that's okay. I love falling into the clutches of temptation. You are- wait did you say bowling?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Bowling?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, one more time?"

"I have made reservations for us to go B-O-W-L-I-N-G, BOWLING."

"That's where there are nine bottle-y things-"

"TEN pins, yeah"

"Like it matters, but you try to knock them down by attempting to throw an incredibly heavy rock-ish-ball a very far distance, without letting it fall into the spaces-"

"Gutters."

"Whatever, you try not to let it fall into the GUTTERS, all while wearing shoes that a million filthy feet have worn. That bowling?"

"Yes, that bowling."

"You're insane, absolutely insane!"

"They have good Chili-fries."

"You're a genius!"

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"Just try bowling one frame? That's all I'm asking."

"Frame?"

"You just need to throw the ball twice."

"No, then I'd have to wear the sweaty shoes, and I would actually be participating in a sport. Bowling is a sport right?"

"Yeah. But, wouldn't it feel refreshing to actually be able to say you've participated in a sport?"

"No, and plus I need to get more chili-fries."

"You've had three things already, you're gonna block off your arteries from all the grease, have a heart-attack, and die."

"But if I put on the shoes, which are made of leather, might I add, I could get mad-cow disease."

"You get mad-cow disease from eating it, which you are in the chili, which is another reason why you shouldn't be eating chili-fries. Now would you put the fries down, get the ball, and throw it down the lane?"

"Dirty!"

"Geesh, Lorelai, come on."

"You knew it was coming."

"Will you do it if I help you? Dirty, I know-"

"Not really."

"No, hmm. But," he rolled his eyes as he walked toward her, and began to pull off her Mary Janes, "if you take these off, and put these on," he said with a sexy, sparkly look in his eyes as he put the bowling shoes on her feet, then offering her a hand up he said, "I can stay be hind you", as he walked behind her and placed his hands on her waist, now whispering in her ear, "and guide you through it step", he kissed behind her ear, "by", he kissed her again, "step."

"Do you know how incredibly sexy that would sound if we weren't talking about bowling?", Lorelai asked as she allowed him to lead her to the balls.

As Luke handed her a ten pound ball, Lorelai grunted as she instantaneously dropped it. "Too heavy!"

"Watch it, you could hurt someone, try this, it's only eight pounds", he said handing her another ball.

"Gah, I think this one's heavier", she grunted as she leaned over, letting her arm and the ball drop to the ground, purposely over-exaggerating.

"Well, there are six pound balls for five year olds, I can get you one of those if you'd like."

"Ha ha, mister," Lorelai teased as she leaned up for a kiss, "I guess I'll stand in these disgustingly sweaty shoes holding this incredibly heavy ball, and try to throw it."

"Good, now lets walk up to the line, okay", he said as he slid his hands down her arms, "now, bring the ball up, level to your face." he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Face the direction you want it to go", he held her right wrist and brought it back as he told her, "As you swing back, step forward with your left foot, yeah good, don't pass the line, okay, now as you swing forward slide your right foot forward."

As the ball hurdled down the lane, Lorelai concentrated on it 100, and as it hit the pins she jumped into is arms screaming, "I knocked down five thingies, Luke, I did it, it's five more than I've ever knocked down before, plus I can actually say I've participated in a sport!", she hugged him then asked, "Now can we get lunch? I'm starving!"

"You just ate three things of chili-fries."

"So?", Lorelai asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"Fine, come on, there is a Village Place across the street."

"Yeah, they have chili-fries!" , Lorelai shouted with a big smile on her face as Luke rolled his eyes.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

After lunch, Lorelai dragged Luke to the movies, because she just had to see Coyote Ugly **(AN:** **It took me forever to think of a movie from 2000).** After his half hour rant about her sugar intake from the Red Vines, Snow Caps, and Goobers, he took her to dinner at Olive Garden.

"Wow, Luke, I never thought I would see you here, let alone have you volunteering to take me here", Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, well, I-"

"No, I like it", Lorelai smiled.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

"I'm so full, Luke why'd you let me eat so much?", Lorelai whined as they walked into her front door.

"There was no stopping you, you were going crazy."

"Hun, I'm already there, and I'm gonna take that as a compliment for your sake."

"Good, well what do you want to now?"

"Well", she said, closing the door behind them and she turned around to him, "It's getting late", she slipped her hands under his shirt, and rested them on his chest, "and", she leaned up for a kiss, "It's a Sunday, so there is absolutely nothing open" she began to slide his shirt off, "and nothing on TV", pulling it off his head, she dropped it on the floor, "So you can go home", she leaned up for another kiss, "or I can show you my bedroom."

Pulling away he reluctantly asked, "What about Rory?"

"At Lane's."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So what do you say?", she asked as she began to suck on his neck.

"Now how can I say no to that?", he whispered as he started on her shirt.

"You can't", she replied as she moved down to his collar bone, while also leading her upstairs.

"Well then I guess we know my answer, huh?", he joked as he finally removed her shirt.

"I guess we do", she said as she kicked off her shoes. While doing this she tripped on the steps and fell, Luke toppled on top of her.

"Oh, geeze", Luke sighed as he attempted to get back up, but Lorelai pulled him back down, unbuttoning his pants.

"Ahh, the steps are digging into my back."

"Here", he offered her a hand as he led her to her bed, and allowed her to pull his pants and boxers completely off. As she pulled off her skirt, and tried to lay down on him, he sat up and said, "Wait, Lorelai, you need to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you, I would never do anything to hurt you, and even if it seems like I have, there is always a reason behind it. Okay?"

"Yeah, Luke, I know.", she said, stripping her self from her remaining clothes. **(AN: Sorry guys, this is rated K+)**

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

The alarm on Luke's watch went off at 4:00 am, he groaned as he sat up. He began to cry as he took Lorelai's hair and tucked it behind her ear, he then kissed her on the forehead. Getting up he picked up his clothes and put them on. Taking a note that he had written the day before out of his back pocket, he slipped it into the pocket of her winter jacket. He gave her a final kiss, and walked out of her door, and out of her life.

**An: isn't it weird that my longest chapter is completely fluff? Hmm, oh well. REVIEW!!**


	15. Talk Shakespeare

-1**AN: Yeah its been awhile but I've been busy. Lorelai is a little over emotional for her character, but it needed to be done. There is a reason for everything. I also used one of my favorite Shakespeare plays in this, special hugs to the people who can tell me what play, who said each quote (there are two quotes), state the last word in the first quote (hint: Shakespeare usually rhymes) , and correctly guess who my favorite character is (I LOVE SHAKESPEARE!!!).**

Chapter 14

Lorelai turned over in bed, not finding Luke she assumedhe went to work early. She breathed in the fresh air of the first day of spring, and took a shower believing nothing could ruin the wonderful feeling filling her, after all spring was the season of new chances, innocence, and fresh love.

By the time she finished her shower Rory had returned home from Lane's and they headed over to Luke's for breakfast.

"Now much beshrew my manners and my pride if Hermia meant to say Lysander lied. But, gentle friend, for love and courtesy lie further off in human-"

"Gah, I can't take it any longer, stop with the Shakespeare!", Lorelai whined on the way to Luke's.

"But it's for school."

"But it's stupid, no one talks Shakespeare anymore."

"Mom, no one ever 'talked Shakespeare', they spoke Olde English, and people perform and watch Shakespeare's plays all the- why is everyone lined up in front of Luke's?"

"I don't know, c'mon!", she yelled as they picked up their pace.

"Oh, there's Lorelai", Babette exclaimed, "Sugah, tell Luke to get his fine ass over here and open the diner, we're starved!"

"What? Babette, isn't Luke already here?"

"Huh? I can't hear you, Kirk is doin' something creepy, with some weird moanin'!"

Lorelai and Rory began to run, and didn't stop until they got to Babette, "God, that's the biggest work-out I've ever had. Babette, what's going on, where's Luke?", Lorelai gasped.

"We were about to ask you the same thing", Miss Patty chimed in, "we thought he was with you!"

"You mean he's not here?"

"No doll, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Last might, he fell asleep at my house, and in the morning he was gone."

"Do you snore?"

"Babette!"

"Sorry doll, you just set yourself up all nice and all, I had to. Did anything odd or bad happen?"

"No, well he said something like even if it seems otherwise, he'll always love me and would never try to hurt me or something like that, but I thought he was just being romantic or something. It's not odd is it?", she ranted, starting to get frustrated.

"Mom, calm down.", Rory said but it frustrated her more.

"Calm down? I think I'm amazingly calm and so are all of you, I mean Luke's missing and you're all standing around talking, I mean, come on and start a search party or- something!"

"Rory, Sugah, take her home!"

"No!", Lorelai screamed.

"Mom, we'll go home and wait incase he calls, okay?"

"Fine.", she gave in.

"Alright, everybody get into groups. Kirk, Andrew, Tom go check out by the bridge…"

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

Lorelai fell into a rough sleep waiting for Luke to call, but he never did. The next morning Rory sat in the kitchen eating a frozen smores Poptart, wile studying for her Shakespeare exam as Lorelai stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. At first Rory didn't notice her mother and continued reciting, "That you have slumbered here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme no more yielding but a dream-"

"No, it couldn't have been a dream it was perfect, beautiful, amazing, wonderful!", she began to mumble, then cry, "Oh no, maybe it was too perfect, too beautiful, too amazing, too wonderful", she began to cry harder, "It was a dream!"

"Mom?"

On the verge of insanity Lorelei's mood changed to happy, excited as she continued, "Yes, and the ending was a nightmare! And today we can go over there and he'll be sitting there, saving us our sprinkled donuts and waiting to pour us coffee! And-"

"Mom!?!"

"What?"

"What's going on? I'm worried about you. I mean Luke is-"

"Nothing, I'm fine, now come on, we're going to Luke's!"

"But mom, Luke is g-"

"No, Rory we are going t Luke's!", Lorelai yelled at her daughter. This scared Rory, but she decided that maybe her mother had to see it herself to believe it, and they could find out any new info from Babette and Miss Patty.

"Babette, Miss Patty, did you find anything new?"

"No doll", Babette replied as Lorelai silently started toward Luke's, "Why'd you bring her? It's only gonna make it harder on her."

"She made me come with her, she's in denial, she thinks its all a nightmare."

Just then Lorelai reached up for the spare key, and shouted in frustration when she realized it was gone, then began pounding on the door, screaming his name as her last grasp of hope began to slide through her fingers, and she fell to her knees and began to cry, "Wake up", over and over again.

"Mom!", Rory rushed to her mother's side, as Sookie came up behind her from nowhere.

"Honey, help me, we need to get her home now. Lorelai, hun, get up. Rory, grab under her arm, right there, yeah. Come on. There we go.", Sookie instructed. As they helped Lorelai up she became sick all over. They led her to Sookie's car and drove her home. They laid her in her bed, and the whole time Lorelai fought against them.

"Rory's Shakespeare was right, everything god was a dream!"

"No mom, it said it's only a dream if you want it to be, and in the story everything turns out good, Hermia and Lysander together, Helena and Demetrius together, Hipolyta and Oberon together, and no one dies, so you see, your destiny will be great!"

"No, because my dream ended as a nightmare!"

"Well it doesn't matter because no one 'talks Shakespeare anymore', remember you said it?"

"Lorelai, do you need anything hun?", Sookie interrupted.

"No, I'm fine, just leave me alone!"

"Mom-"

"Please!?!"

"Okay, hun.", Sookie said softly to Lorelai, then turned to Rory and said, "If anything happens or you need anything just let me know!"

"Thanks Sookie", Rory sighed as she gave her a hug. They then left Lorelai upstairs, where she remained for the next week.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

As Rory was making coffee for the breakfast she would take to her mom, Lorelai came up behind her and smiled as she said, "There's only two days until April Fools Day, and we don't have anything planned for Kirk!"

"Mom?"

"Yes I'm your mom and have been for the last sixteen years as far as I know!"

"Mom!", Rory shouted as she gave her mother a big hug.

"Whoa, not so tight. I feel-", Lorelai stopped to run up the stairs to the stairs to vomit.

"Mom", Rory asked when Lorelai finally came downstairs, "are you sick?"

"I don't know. I thought it was because I was upset but now I don't know."

"Maybe you should do to the doctors."

"No, you know how much I hate them, they just tell you that you're sick, which you obviously already know, otherwise you wouldn't be there in the first place."

"But mom, they tell you what is wrong with you, and give you medication to fix it."

"But I hate medicine!"

"Yes, we all know. But mom, promise me if you don't get better by the end of this week you'll go in?"

"Fine, just for you!"

"Mom, what changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, you were so devastated, what changed?"

"I trust him, he told me he would never hurt me, and I realized that if he left, there must be a good reason behind it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Gah, I'll be back.", Lorelai whined as she ran up to the bathroom.

**AN: So I'll be wrapping this up in a couple chapters. REVIEW!!!!**


	16. SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE

-1**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't really been updating, but I've been really busy lately. I have Forensics competitions, I'm getting ready to go on a class trip to D.C., I just got excepted to go to Germany next school year and have tons of applications to fill out, plus a lot more!!! Next Wednesday I have District Finals for Forensics, if we don't win there, then we don't go on to State Finals and I'll have a lot more time, so then I'll update, but if not, I may not be able to update until mid-April. I'm so sorry!!!**


	17. Snippets

**AN: I've been busier than I thought. I won't even get into that. I was going to make this longer, but I figured I'd end the chapter early so you can read it. It is in like little snippets. Enjoy**

"I'm sure it's just the three week flu and I'll be over it in a day or two."

"Mom…"

"But I hate going to the doctor!"

"I know, but mom this could be serious, I mean you're barfing and peeing all the time, and yesterday instead of criticizing Michel when he asked for nonfat ice-cream, you ask for some too, when there was regular there. I mean what else could it-"

"Oh my God!".

"What?"

"I think I'm-I'm-"

"No…"

"Lorelai Gilmore, the doctor is ready for you", a receptionist called out after a couple of seconds.

"Mom", Rory asked after a couple seconds without a response from Lorelai.

"Right..."

"Okay, step on the scale for me", the nurse asked once they passed through the doors, "130 pounds, alright, follow me"

"Mom, that's like ten pounds more than you usually weigh."

"I know, Rory just stop it!"

"Do you really think-"

"I don't know."

"Well if you were, whose-"

"I'm not completely sure."

"So, you and Luke-"

"Yeah, the night before he-he-he"

"It's okay, I get it."

"Right in here please. The doctor will be here shortly."

"So, how do you feel about it", Rory asked once the nurse left the room.

"What are you, a shrink?"

"Mom?"

"I'm not sure yet, and guess what, we don't even know if I am", Lorelai added defensively.

"I guess."

A few minutes later the doctor came into the room cutting the silence, "How are you ladies?"

"I'm in a doctors office, how do you think I'm doing", Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"Mom!"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm doing great! So Ms. Gilmore what are you in for?"

"I-uh-um-I-I think I'm…pregnant"

"Excuse me; I didn't catch the last part."

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

"Alright, I'm going to need a urine sample, after that it'll be about twenty minutes and I can get back to you. Okay?"

"It seems so- so simple, for such complex circumstances"

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"So, for how long", Lorelai asked, as the shock started wearing off and the worry started setting in.

"Not long, I'd say about three weeks."

"Three weeks? Mom that means it was-"

"Luke."

"Wow"

"Um, so Doc, what do I do now?"

"Well, you schedule an appointment for about two months from now, about the time your third trimester is over."

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"Lorelai, are you OK", Emily asked him as she watched her daughter pick at her food, "you've barely touched your food and you haven't said a word all evening."

"Mom", Rory asked.

"Oh I'm sorry", Lorelai said, "Yeah I'm fine mom."

"I know when something's wrong Lorelai"

"Mom nothing's wrong"

"Lorelai I can tell when you're lying to me"

"Mom stop, I'm fine!"

"Lorelai do not raise your voice at your mother", Richard said sternly.

"Well tell her to leave me alone!"

"She's just worried about you, and now I know why. Is there something you want to tell us, Lorelai?"

"No just leave me alone!"

"Mom, maybe you should."

"Should what?" Emily asked.

"Nothing mom", Lorelai shouted.

"Lorelai Gilmore you tell us right now what's wrong with you", Emily yelled.

"Come on Rory, let's just leave!"

"No you will not, you'll sit here and discuss this with me and your mother", Richard said angrily.

"Please dad, just let me be."

"Lorelai, if it's this serious, you need to tell us."

"Please, let me tell you when I'm ready."

"Alright then", Richard added after a moment's thought.

"Alright then? Richard are you crazy? You're just gonna sit here and let her keep such a big secret from us?"

"Emily she will tell us when she feels it is the right time."

"Yeah right, if you don't make her tell us, she never will."

"I'm not going to have this argument with you at this time, now, we are going to sit and finish dinner and not argue."

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"Mom are you OK?" Rory asked when they got into a car.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"It's not fair!"

"I know they shouldn't have attacked you like that!"

"No, it's not fair that Luke would get me pregnant and leave me alone like this, its so-so Christopher!"

"No mom, he doesn't know you're pregnant, and there was a good reason Luke left, remember you said that he said-"

"It was a lie, if he really loved me, no matter what was going on he'd be back by now."

"What if he can't come back?"

"Rory, we've put up missing person posters, if they haven't found him yet he's either purposely hiding from me or dea- No, Rory, you don't think-"

"Mom, no."

"How can you be sure?"

"Mom, he was in your room if someone killed him they would have woken you up."

"So he's purposely hiding from me, he realized how big of a mistake he made and couldn't think of another way out since everyone knows us and our business so he ran away!"

"That's not true, he loves you and you know it!"

"But Rory, it doesn't make sense."

"Maybe we're not supposed to understand it yet."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"Hey, Dean and I are going to get coffee, do you want any?"

"No, but can you pick me up some apple juice, brownies, and sour cream and cheddar chips from Dose's?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"Don't be too long, I rented Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang for us to watch tonight!"

"Oohh…I'll buy Redvines-"

"Ick"

"Goobers-"

"Yuck"

"Marshmallows?"

"Gross"

"I'm buying them for me; you can dip your chips in your juice for all I care."

"Mmm…that sounds good!"

"Gross!"

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"You and the baby are completely healthy! So when do I get to meet the daddy?"

"Uh, that's a bit complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't know, you still don't know. He hasn't run away because of the baby or anything, he-he doesn't even know about it-"

"Shouldn't you tell him then, maybe he'll want to be around?"

"I would love to be able to tell him, but like I said, it's complicated."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's fine, I'm good, uh, so when can I found out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"In about two months."

"I can't wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Uh, I would say that it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy, but to tell you the truth, after this one, I'd rather have a boy, less ambition, and therefore are a lot cheaper."

"Mom", Rory laughed.

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later, you know, you are getting bigger too."

"Thanks kid, I love you too, and by the way, I like later better than sooner, and if I wait until I get really big I won't have to tell them."

"Oh yeah, because they would be so much happier finding out that way."

"I know!"

"Mom"

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"You're what?" Emily screamed.

"Emily, please that is not going to help. Lorelai, who is the father?"

Lorelai stared at her plate for a second, fighting back the tears, "Luke."

"The diner guy?" Emily roared, "Richard I told you they were lying to us, I told you-"

"Now Emily, let her finish-"

"How can let her finish? She worked herself up and _almost_ got herself back up to a mentionable level, and she goes and screws up again."

After Emily finished, Lorelai began to cry, she didn't want to, but she couldn't help herself. Seeing this Richard yelled at Emily, "Emily Enough, can't you see she's been through enough, but at least this time she'll be responsible enough and marry the man, you will marry him won't you Lorelai."

"If she wouldn't marry someone as wonderful as Christopher, why would you think she would marry someone like _him_, it would probably better if she didn't, he's so…"

"Grandma, stop, please. Luke is a great guy, he's like a second father to me, he's always been there for me, he'll do the same for the baby-"

"Love and money are two different things Rory."

Rory looked at her mother who had been sitting there crying the whole time, "Mom, maybe we should go."

"Yes", Richard added, "Maybe that'd be best until we can all swallow this"

"Richard no!"

"Emily, they will go home, and we can discuss this maturely."

**AN:RRRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!!!!! Please.**


	18. William

**AN: Hey by the way you all disappointed me in not answering the Shakespeare questions. It was ****A Midsummer Night's Dream****, the first quote was Hermia, the second was Puck, and Puck is by far the best character. So, the story is definitely coming to an end, not including this I'll probably have three more chappies. I might do a sequel if I get enough response saying that you want one. Anyways, enjoy. This chappie will be snippety too. **

"A boy?"

"Yes, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, it's odd though, now that it's, or rather he, isn't an it anymore it seems more…real. Does that make sense?"

"It does. So, any word from the daddy yet?"

"No."

"Do you have a name yet?"

"William."

"Mom, why William?"

"William's Hardware."

"Luke's Dad?"

LukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"How is your rabbit Lorelai?"

"Great mom."

"And the inn?"

"Good", Lorelai answered as it went back to silence.

After a few minutes Rory interrupted the silence by saying, "S schools starting soon and I'm applying to be on the school paper."

"Wonderful Rory-"

"I'm having a boy if any of you care"

"Mom-"

"No Rory, I'm tired of the whole 'we don't like what's going on so we're gonna act like it's not happening' thing going on. They may be ashamed that I'm having a baby, but I'm happy."

"Lorelai, we're not ashamed, we-"

"No, dad, don't lie, I know you're ashamed, but to tell you the truth, bar Rory I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love Luke and he loves me. And nothing either of you say is gonna change that!"

"That's fine, we just don't see why you won't marry the man, or at least bring him over for us to meet."

"You've met him."

"When he was you're 'friend' not your baby's father."

"You can't meet him alright! But that's exactly what you wanted to hear, isn't it? You want another reason to say Lorelai screwed up again!"

"He ran away from you and the baby?"

"No, he doesn't know about William, that's his name-"

"I thought his name was Luke."

"The baby's name is William. That's not the point, Luke went missing before he found out I was pregnant."

"Why on earth didn't you tell us?"

"You'd be happy he left, until now, you only want him back because he's William's father."

"So what!" Emily screamed, "So what, is it so horrible that all I want is what's best for you. We tried to give you a life that is fit for a princess and all you have ever done is reject it. All you've done is reject us."

"Mom", Lorelai cried, "I don't want to live like a princess."

"Oh Lorelai, if you would just let go of your pride."

"It's not my pride, mom, I want to live a normal life, I don't want things because I'm more privileged, I want them because I earned them and worked for them. It makes me feel like my life has meaning. I'm not rejecting you guys, I just want to get things fairly. I know we're never agree on this, so please, just for everyone's sake, can we agree to disagree?"

"So, William", Emily started after a moment's pause, "that's a noble name."

"It is isn't it?"

LukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"Rory, I think I grew like three sizes overnight, none of my clothes fit me."

"I guess you'll have to go to work in your birthday suit then"

"Or you can go shopping with me today."

"Mom, you know I have to go to school."

"Not when you're sick"

"Mom"

"Rory, please?"

"I can't I have a test tomorrow."

"Gah, three more months"

"Then you'll be wishing it was three months before."

LukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"Oh my, it's so cute!" Lorelai giggled as she sat opening gifts at her baby shower, "Rory look at the ducky!" It was now November, and Lorelai was eight months pregnant.

"Awww!"

"How about that big one next? Awww, it's a playpen with duckies! I'm sensing a theme here."

"Yes mom, because you so did not hint at wanting William to have a blue and green ducky themed room."

"Of course not."

"So Lorelai, when's it due?" Babette asked.

"The first day of winter."

"You know with yours and Luke's looks mixed together, he's gonna be the cutest damn thing on the planet!"

"Awww, thanks Babette!"

"You're welcome sugah! So, you haven't heard from him yet?"

"No, not yet. I think, and am hoping that whatever reason he left for was important."

"Awww, sugah, you know it is!"

"Okay, Lorelai, time to open Tom's gift!"

"Oh my gosh", Lorelai exclaimed as she held back tears. Tom had built a mobile for the baby with the things that were hanging down items that reminded them of Luke, like Luke's Diner sign, and a blue baseball cap, and a cup of coffee, "I think this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever made for me!"

"It was no problem! Listen, if you need me to fix anything for the baby, here is my number."

Lorelai took the piece of paper with the number on it and put it in her pocket, as she did this she felt something big in it, but she thought she would look at it when she got home, she was really having fun for the first time in a long time.

"Alright, now everyone, gather around. Next we are going to play musical highchairs!"

LukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelaiLukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

After unpacking all the gifts from the car and moving them to her living room, Lorelai said goodnight to Rory and went up to her room to examine what she had felt earlier. She took it out of her pocket to find it was a letter with her name on it.

**AN: So, it's what you've been waiting for. She found the letter!!! Short, but sweet. Review please! If I get like 15-20 people wanting a sequel, I'll consider writing one if not, let me know and I'll think of a new story (hopefully :P). Ok, so Review!!!**


	19. The Letter

**AN: Okay, so the letter is gonna be a song kinda thingy-a-ma-bob thing, whatever they're called. I still have it stuck in my head from last week, and when I tried to figure out what to put in the letter, it hit me how perfect it was.**

Dear Lorelai,

I found this song, I remember you saying you really liked it one time, as you made me listen to the whole thing twice. I told you I hated it, but really I didn't, and it's the only way I can think to rightly express my feelings.

_If I should stay  
Well, I would only be in your way_

She was going to kill you, if I didn't leave with her. She's so full of hate. I left for your safety; just know I would do anything for you.

_  
And so Ill go, and yet I know  
That I__'ll think of you each step of my way_

I can't tell you where we are going, it's better if you don't know. Please don't look for me; it will only make her madder. That's why I put this in your winter jacket, I knew it'd be a while before you found it, and more likely to be thinking rationally, and not go straight to the cops. Make sure you don't, because it will make her angrier, I'm not even supposed to have given you this letter, and I wasn't aloud to tell you. Be careful what you do, if you upset her she'll hurt you.

_  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Bitter-sweet memories  
That__'s all I have, and all I'm taking with me_

She came to me the night before I left, and said I had two choices. She said I could go with her and never come back, or she can kill you, she said if she couldn't have me, no one could. I begged her for one more day. We were lucky that she gave us that. And this is what I was talking about that last night. _  
_

_Good-bye, oh, please don__'t cry  
cause we both know that I'm not  
What you need_

Maybe this is fate. We both knew that I was never good enough for you. You come from a family of money and privilege. I come from a blue-collar working class family, I'll never be able to give you what you deserve, but

_  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
And I hope life, will treat you kind  
And I hope that you have all  
That you ever dreamed of  
Oh, I do wish you joy  
And I wish you happiness_

Tell Rory that I love her to, and she has always been like a daughter to me. I am so proud of her, let her know that. Just do me one favor, think of me once in a while, even if it's once in ten years, just please don't forget me.

_  
But above all this  
I wish you love_

Don't wait for me, find the one person that will be able to take the best care of you possible. Make sure that they're good to you and Rory. And once you find them don't ever let them go. That would make me the happiest, knowing you found someone you love and who loves you and Rory back.

_  
I love you, I will always love  
_

The diner key is in here, tell Ceasar that the diner is his now, but I said that you and Rory get to eat whatever you want and it's on the house. And remember…

_  
I, I will always, always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you_

_  
I will always love you_

Luke

**AN: Two more chappies left…REVIEW!**


	20. Christmas Eve

**AN: I know**** I've given this excuse a million times, but I really have been busy. Completely busy. So here it is…**

Lorelai dropped to her knees, and the heartbreaking letter slipped out of her hands, slowly descended towards the worn out hardwood floor. She was in complete and utter shock; she didn't know what to think. Should she go after him and risk her safety for his, do as he says and live without him, hate him for the rest of her life because he ran away, love him for protecting her and wanting what's best for her, or what? Suddenly as William kicked, she felt sick, but she didn't have the strength to get up, so it went all over the floor.

Rory heard a loud thump on the floor above so she ran upstairs to her mom. When she got to her mom's room she saw her leaning over vomit, and choking as tears poured from her eyes. "Mom, are you okay?"

Lorelai didn't answer her, but Rory then saw the horrifying letter beside her mom and picked it up. While she read the letter tears poured like a waterfall from her eyes. Still crying, she diverted her attention so she didn't have to think about the letter and said to her mom, "Come on mom, we have to clean this up."

"Rory, we have to tell someone." Lorelai said, finally mustering enough strength to sit herself up.

"No mom, you read what he wrote, she will hurt you." Rory tried to reason with her mom as she went to get the mop to once again try and avoid the subject.

"Not if the authorities find her first." Lorelai responded as she struggled to pull herself to her feet.

"But mom, I can't lose you", Rory shouted from the bathroom.

"I can't lose Luke", Lorelai shouted back as she headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Mom, no", Rory told her, blocking her way into the bathroom.

"Rory, you're not my mother, you don't tell me what to do." Lorelai yelled as she lightly pushed Rory out of her way, then feeling bad she added, "Rory, I didn't mean it like that it's-"

"It's fine, mom, how about this, we wait until you have William so you don't have to worry about him getting hurt if you do, then we can send an anonymous letter to the police with this letter, that way there is no link to us." Rory pleaded.

"My name is in this letter"

"We can white it out. Mom, please, if he told you not to look for him he probably has a good reason."

"What if she's really hurting him?" Lorelai asked as she pulled on a new shirt.

"She wouldn't, she loves him. Mom, please?"

"Right after William is born?"

"Right after. I promise", she said with a reassuring smile.

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"I wanna hippopotamus for Christmas, only a hippopotamus will do-oo-"

"Mom, you are so obnoxious"

"Come on, Rory, it's Christmas Eve, show some Christmas spirit."

"You and the town already wore that out before December even started."

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"I don't know, I have just really been thinking about William."

"What about him?"

"Just about how he won't have a dad. It was different with me and you; we are both girls that do girly things. But who is gonna teach him stuff like burping, baseball, and how to beat people up?"

"Well, I don't know about the burping and baseball, but _you_ can teach him how to beat some one up."

"You're joking right?"

"No, you did a good job knocking that one girl out at Miss Patty's Halloween Recital as you tripped during your Sauté."

"Mom!"

"What? She had a black-eye for three weeks."

"It is so not funny!"

"Oh, but it is."

"If that is funny, then you should think it is funny as I throw your present into the street."

"What did you get me?"

"What does that matter?"

"Well if it's a bad present then it might be more beneficial to let you throw iiiii-t"

"Mom?"

"Oww!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just had a contraction."

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

"Rory, stop!"

"What do we do?"

"Go get my suitcase."

"Right. Of course. Where is it?"

"In my room, kid are you all there right now?"

"What? Oh yeah. Right. Yeah, I'm here. So what do you need?"

"My suitcase."

"Right. In your room."

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"Help! Help! She's gonna have a baby!"

"Miss, you need to calm down. Have her fill out these forms and then we'll take it from there."

"But-"

"We can not do anything until she fills them out."

"Rory, chillax, I'll take the papers."

"Thank you, we'll call your doctor and she should be on her way shortly."

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

"Hee, hee, hoo. Hee, hee, hoo. Hee, hoo, hoo." Lorelai half breathed and half screamed.

"No, mom, it's 'hee-hee-hoo'. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. It's gonna-", Rory screamed, almost hyperventilating as she quickly paced around the tiny hospital room.

"Rory, you need to leave you're driving me nu-uuts."

"Are you serious?" Rory asked as she stopped for a second with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah, get me a coffee so I don't have to wait any longer than needed to drink it."

"Um. Okay", Rory gave her mom a weird look as she just stood there.

"Rory?"

"Oh, right."

Lukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelailukeandlorelai

As Rory walked out of the room she let out a huge sigh. Everything was about to change. She didn't know if she could handle it any more. It seemed all fine a couple months ago, earlier that day even. But now, thinking about it, it was scary. A baby crying all the time and her and her mom not getting any sleep, they would also always be stressed and running around. Rory continued down the hall as she got to the coffee machine she grabbed two cups of coffee and headed back. She continued thinking, there would be sticky fingerprints all around and there would also always be a fresh aroma of poo following them where ever they went. But worse of all, another baby would be brought into the world not knowing its dad. As she walked down another hallway, still lost in thought, a door opened and she crashed right into it, spilling the coffee all over.

**AN: One chapter left. But, I already have the sequel's plot thought up. So I'll start that up once I get all settled in Germany, so probably late August or ****S****eptember, but I'll try to get it up sooner. The quicker everyone reviews, the quicker I'll update. So REVIEW please. :P**


	21. Chick

Chicks

**AN: The last Chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post, I've had it done since like the 24****th**** of July, but my host family in the town I was in had a weird internet set up from their work and you needed this weird chip, so I couldn't upload this. But here it is, hope you like it.**

"Oh, I'm sorry", said the man that opened the door. The man's arm was bandaged and had blood everywhere. Although he had not turned when he opened the door or even as he said sorry, Rory could tell his face was in no better condition, seeing as he had massive heaps of medical tape stretching across his face. Rory watched the man nod his head as the doctor spoke to him.

"The cops are waiting downstairs for you, they've already got her and they want to take you in for questioning."

The man nodded his head again, and then looked down at Rory. He then bent don to help her, and by this time Rory had already cleaned most of it up. She looked up to say thank you to an almost completely bandaged face. The only things she could see were his amazingly brilliant blue eyes. As he looked up at her, the first time he actually looked at her, to tell her it was his fault in the first place, a smile began to spread across his injured face. "Rory?"

Rory looked at him for a few seconds, and then she realized who it was, "Luke? Oh my god, what are you going here, oh, well I know that your obviously injured, but what happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you, are you okay? Where's Lorelai, she's not hurt is she?"

"We're fine, but where have you been?"

"I assume you got the letter right? Well, Rachel actually only took us to a town about thirty minutes away from Stars Hallow"

"She did that to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, I'll tell you later, but now I have to go in for questioning to make sure Rachel is locked up."

"Oh my God, I almost forgot! Luke, do you think they can question you here?"

"Why is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then-"

"Just come look", Rory shouted as she led Luke to her mother's room.

Luke walked into Lorelai's room and saw her sitting up sweating and breathing hard. She turned and looked at him for a few seconds and collapsed on the bed and started to cry as she asked, "Luke?"

"Yes I'm here", he said as he walked towards her and pushed her sweaty hair behind her ear with his good hand. Then he took her hand as he said, "And I won't leave you again." He then turned to Rory and asked, "Can you tell the cops what's going on and see if they can question me here?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Luke, what happened to you", Lorelai asked after studying Luke.

"Not now. How have you been?"

"Let's see; I've been fat, hungry, sick, hormonal, and my bladder is always full. Should I continue?" Lorelai smiled and then let out a moan and squeezed Luke's hand really tight. "Luke, go get the doctor, it's time!"

"I don't know who the doctor is, why don't you just push the nurse button?"

"I'm sorry I can't think clearly when I'm in agonizing pain", Lorelai screamed in between heavy breaths.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

Luke held Lorelai's hand the whole time, and you could see a smile plastered on his face, even as he cut the umbilical cord.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

As she held her new baby boy Luke kissed Lorelai on the cheek. Lorelai looked up and asked, "Luke, what happened?"

"She took me away, and made me promise not to have contact with anyone else. I hated every moment I was with her and away from you, but it was the only way to ensure your safety. But I really missed you today and I couldn't imagine a Christmas without you, so as she was outside taking pictures I tried to escape, but she heard me crunching in the snow. She came around and started screaming at me and beating me with a shovel. The neighbor heard her and called the cops. She's down at the police station and I was brought here.

"Oh my God, Luke-", but Lorelai didn't know what to say.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then to divert their attention he asked, "So do we have a name for our son?"

"William Lucas Danes."

When he heard that, Luke studied Lorelai's smiling face and tears began to pour out of his eyes. Just then Rory came back, "Luke, they said that they can question you in a room down the hall, but you have to go now."

"Okay, thanks", Luke said as he walked out the door.

LukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelaiLukeandLorelai

Luke came back two hours later with a little bag behind his back. He walked up to Lorelai and kissed her, then William, and then he turned around and hugged Rory. "They're scheduling a trial, but with all our witnesses she's definitely gonna be found guilty."

Lorelai smiled, and then spotted the bag in his hand. "That wouldn't happen to be a large cup of coffee for me, since you spilt mine, would it?"

Luke smiled as he said "No." He then pulled something out and hid it in his arm. He took to William and set it down on his belly. Lorelai looked down and saw the cutest yellow, stuffed animal chick.

**AN: It's finally over! Wow, I can't believe it. A HUGE thanks to Jule, without her help we'd still be on chapter eight**** and the story would be really boring. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**** I already have the beginning of the sequel written, it's called Borrowed Angels, I'll post something on this story to let you know when it's up. I'm not gonna**** post it until I get at least 25**** reviews for this chapter**** (on average I get about 15, so if you are one of the 10 that normally doesn't, now would be the time to do it.) I'm basing the sequel off a real life story that happened to a kid my friend's sister babysat. I'm including a part of the beginning here.**

It was Will's eighth birthday. It was an enormous bash (like any other Lorelai threw) and it was baseball themed, Will's favorite sport, just like his dad. Of course it looked silly since it was also Christmas Eve, and there were Christmas decorations everywhere, but Will didn't mind. He actually thought it was hilarious to see the Santa Clauses wearing baseball uniforms.

The whole town was sitting around a huge table singing "Happy Birthday", everyone was having a good time, especially Will, despite the throbbing headache he had. He had had it for the last couple days, but his parents told him it was from all the noise from the concert they went to, and then at the party. So it would go away soon.

BorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngels

William went to bed after Lorelai told him a hilarious Christmas story and after he finished baking Christmas cookies with Luke, for Santa Clause. Luke and Lorelai tucked him in and gave him an Aspirin. It seemed to work well enough for him to get to sleep. But in the middle of the night, he woke up screaming…

**AN: Thanks for reading my story, and for all the amazing reviews! So, one more time: REVIEW!**


	22. THIRD AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: even though I didn't get the 25 reviews I decided to be nice, the sequel is up!**


End file.
